1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mesh for screen printing and method of forming patterns using the mesh for screen printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A screen printing method is a method of forming patterns by fixing a screen printing mesh having a plurality of openings using a frame, and transferring a conductive paste onto a substrate while pressing a squeegee against patterns of a pattern film disposed between the screen printing mesh and the substrate.
Here, the conductive paste passes through the openings of the screen printing mesh; however, the conductive paste may not be uniformly transferred in areas where line boundaries of the openings intersect with one another.